Seven Swordsmen
by DaigoUKnow
Summary: After the Liberation War, the Link Joker came. The village, Twilight Oasis, has been enslaved by them. Three villagers now seek out swordsmen that will work for rice. They find Blaster Blade, a veteran of the war, and recruit him. Then, a young man by the name Llew joins the party. After a while, five other swordsmen join and travel to the Oasis to defeat the Link Joker.


**Chapter 1**

**The Veteran**

A war broke out during the sealing of the three clans, Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero. In the final month of the war, the presence that sealed them, Void, had weakened. The clans finally returned and brought victory with them.

A man in white armor, with an elegant sword, rode on the should of a cerulean, robot dragon that carried a flaming naginata. The man jumped off, slicing a ship of the Void's army in half. As the fortress began to slowly collapse from the sky, he took out soldiers created from the shadowy mist of the Void. He then jumped back on the dragon's shoulder and said: "Azure, we're going straight into that

fortress. Think you can buy some time for our allies to retreat safely?"

The dragon then asked: "Losing battle, right?"

The man then said: "It's our only option..."

The dragon activated his comm link. "Everyone, head for the fortress. I repeat, head for the fortress. Initiate aura shields and prepare for a kamikaze assault. We're going in, men."

_**A few years later**_

Cray has become a land of uneasy peace. After the war against the Void, the way of the sword has become tainted by the technology advances of the new Link Joker warriors. Many are of a different dimension, others are swordsmen who threw away their original bodies for power beyond their wildest dreams.

Many Link Joker enslave villages for their crops every year. But now, they're becoming more demanding, taking women and children as well. One village, Twilight Oasis, has begun to lose hope for their future.

The elder, Barron, summoned every village to his house for a meeting. "Welcome, all of you. Today, it is time we made a change. It is time to take our village back from the Link Joker that torture us so."

Then Govanon asked: "How do you propose we do that, Elder? If we even show a hint of retatliation, they'll just kill those responsible, take more of our crops, and worse, more women and children!"

Macha then said: "If we just stand around and do nothing, it will get even worse. They'll demand our entire crop before it's over! What we need is to find warriors that will help us!"

Zenon, the village priest replied: "She's right!"

Govanon then made his rebuttal: "And how do you suppose we pay them?! With rice?!"

Noire, a little Darkside Trumpeter then asked: "Why not?"

Zenon then whispered to her: "Noire, please be silent. Otherwise everyone will get mad."

Conversations began through out the room. "What warrior in their right mind would work for rice?!" "No one would help us! We're just a small village out in the middle of nowhere!"

Barron then exclaimed: "Enough!"

The tallking ceased.

"Noire... Do you truly believe there are warriors that would work on rice alone?"

Noire nodded. "My mommy always told me true heroes don't ask for much in return for helping someone. And I know there's someone out there that will help us, even if it's just for a bowl of rice."

Barron laughed. "Macha, what do you have to say about this?"

Macha then replied: "I agree with my little sister completely."

Zenon then cringed. "Are you nuts?!"

Barron began to say: "Then, you, your sister, and Zenon-"

Zenon backed away.

"-hall go out and find such warriors. Any objections."

Govanon then said: "Well, we're doomed. Tell me when the Link Joker are here." He exited the house through the manual sliding door.

Everyone else but Macha, Noire and Zenon left as well from Barron's house.

Zenon sighed. "I can't help but agree with Govanon. What warrior would help us?"

"You never know until you try! Right, Sis?" Noire asked.

Macha petted her head. "That's right, Noire. Cheer up, Zenon. We'll find someone. And they'll finally get rid of those Link Joker bandits, once and for all."

Barron then said: "I expect 5 warriors to be sent as soon as possible."

"5?!" Macha and Zenon both asked.

"Well, one warrior can't take on an army of those monsters by himself."

"I guess you have a point, Elder." Macha admitted.

"Glad you see it my way, Child. Be sure to prepare."

"We will, Elder." Macha and Noire left the house.

Zenon stayed behind and said: "Elder, you and I both know this village is done for, no matter what we do."

"You cannot be sure of the outcome of a situation until the very end. Even a seed of hope can grow when cared for properly. Just try."

"...You better be right about this."

_**That Night**_

The trio packed their things, along with some rice. They set out of the village, trying to avoid the Link Joker along the way. They sneaked through the large fields of grain that surrounded the village. Then, they went through the forest. Finally, they reached the mountains that lead to the city. Since the gates were sealed at night, they decided to camp out until morning.

_**Morning**_

They were finally able to go through the gates. Everyone around them were either mechanized or suspicious-looking.

Noire, clinging to her sister's hand, then said: "Macha, I don't like this. What if someone steals our stuff?"

"Don't worry. I'll just kick their butt if they try anything." Macha reassured.

A man with a twitching eye ran by and took the bag of rice Zenon was carrying.

"Oh no! Someone, stop him!" Zenon yelled.

"Get back here!" Macha chased after him. But, she couldn't follow his trail due to all the people in the way.

A young man with short, blonde, spiky hair, clad in white armor, then tripped the mugger, scattering the rice in the process. "Oh, I'm sorry. I only meant to stop him. Not spill the stuff."

The mugger ran off.

"D-don't worry about it. Thank you." Zenon picked up the rice, putting it back in the bag.

The young man began to help him.

"Please don't do that. I can pick it up."

"I insist. It's part of the knight's code of chivalry to help those in need."

"Hey, Mister, why did you help when no one else would?" Noire asked.

"I'd like to know too." Macha said with a cocked brow.

"You have nothing to worry about from me. I just don't think it's right to steal. I'll be on my way now.

Oh, and a word of advise: try to keep your rice out of view from the crowds, lest you want that situation to repeat itself. Well, have a nice day."

"You too, Mister! Bye!" Noire waved at the man, as he walked away with his robotic canine.

Zenon then asked: "He could have helped us get rid of the Link Joker. Why didn't you ask him?"

Macha answered: "Because he isn't worthy... At least not yet."

The three scoured throughout the city, trying to find warriors that would help them. But,... no such luck.

"We'll never find a warrior to help us..." Zenon sighed.

Macha then exclaimed: "Yes we will! I know we will!"

A little while later, a group of people had gathered in the main square. The young man from before was talking to a couple. They seemed to be upset about something.

"What's going on?" Zenon asked.

Macha then replied: "Let's find out."

The trio walked in the crowd.

The woman exclaimed: "Please, Llew! You have to help us! Our son is being held hostage in our own house!" She pointed to it.

The man next to her also pleaded: "I'm begging you! Please, get our child back!"

The young man from before, Llew, began to speak: "I'll see what I can d-"

A red-scaled dragon with a large sword came out of the crowd. "Step aside, shortstack. I'll help you both out. But, it'll cost you your house."

The man then began to plead to the dragon: "Anything! As long as my son is safe! Please! Just save him, and you can have anything you want!"

The dragon lifted up his sword. "I can't argue with that! YAAAAH!" He lowered it with all of his power.

The house split in two and collapsed, revealing the man and the baby.

"Alright! Let the kid go before you end up like the house!" the dragon demanded.

The man then asked: "Wait! Aren't you a swordsman too?"

"Course I am! Now, why'd you start such a ruckus?"

"If you were really a swordsman, you'd know the answer! I haven't eaten in a week! Not even speck of rice! I've been on the streets since the war! I was suppose to be an officer, not a beggar!"

"Ooh! How sad! Is that a quote or did you come up with it yourself?"

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" He began to laugh nervously.

The dragon was about to swing his sword, until the so-called swordsman revealed a bomb strapped to his chest.

The one with the bomb then asked: "What's wrong, swordsman? If you wanna save the kid, cut me down!"

The dragon began to growl as he assessed the situation.

The bomber then took out a match and lit it, causing everyone to run away, except for the worrying parent, the young man, Llew, and the dragon.

Then, a man, clad in white and gold armor and cape, with an elegant sword came out of the scattering crowd and said: "I've been looking for you, swordsman. You don't recognize me? I'm not surprised. The name Kaito Nakazawa the Kindhearted. I was only a mere child when you killed my parents. I have devoted my life to exact my revenge upon you. Even though I didn't expect to find you here today, I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me by."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The dragon looked confused.

The bomber's match went out.

"You can't fool me. I recognize those red scales. You are, without a doubt, my sworn nemesis, Tosen Sakajiri." The man swung his sword at the dragon's head, cutting it clean off. He then walked toward the bomber. "Forgive me for intruding."

He then said: "Stay back!" He tried to get out another match.

But, the armor-clad man cut off the dynamite, killing the bomber in the process. He grabbed the child and return him to his parents.

"Thank you, Great Swordsman! We can't thank you enough." The father said.

"Please, don't show praise. I was only passing through."

The disembodied head of the dragon then shouted: "Hey! That hurt, you bastard! Maybe we should be sworn enemies!"

Everyone was astonished.

The white and gold armored man then said: "So, you're a swordsman? I have my doubts."

"WHAT?!"

"You carry a sword, yet you hesitate. A quality unbecoming of a warrior." He began to walk off.

"That's right! Just walk away!We're not finished yet! Just you wait! Hey, kid, what are you waiting for?! Pick my head up! And make it snappy!"

Llew thought: _Incredible!_

Zenon then exclaimed: "That was amazing! Don't you think Ma-"

Macha's ring was glowing. She gasped. "We found one. We've found our first warrior!"

Zenon and Noire tried to keep up.

"Sis! Don't be walking around on your own! What if someone takes you away?" Noire asked.

"That's never going to happen. Besides, I'm old enough to take care of myself."

Zenon was crouched over, panting. "Your sister is... right, Macha. You... can't be... too careful..."

Macha looked in the direction the man walked away in. "That man could be our only hope." _We finally found our savior..._

**NEXT CHAPTER**

When the greenhorn seeks out a veteran all he finds is disappointment and a fight, for the life of the woman who's group he had assisted.

**Chapter 2**__**The Student**


End file.
